phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Isabella Girl
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Pioneers.PNG page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Wikia (Talk) 22:33, July 25, 2011 — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Custom Signature I'm not the guy who welcomed you to the Wiki, but I can help you. :) Would you like me to customize a signature for you? 'Cause I can do that, if you want. All I want you to do, in return, is to tell me exactly what you want your signature to say, and what color(s) some parts of the signature should be. I mean, it's going to be your signature, after all. ;) If you agree to this, I would like you to do each of the following: #Leave your response on my talk page, so I will be notified about getting a new message(s) on the Wiki. #Leave your current signature ('--~~~~') at the end of your message, so I know it's from you. Please, and thank you! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well... I think you can do this by yourself! And if you're asking how to make pretty colors, I'll tell you that, as well! :D It's really simple: use the ' tag. For example, let's say you wanted to make the following red: I <3 Isabella! Simply type in the following code: I <3 Isabella! And presto! I <3 Isabella! You see? ;) Before I forget, your siggy is ready. Once in the " " page, copy and paste the following code into where you can customize your signature: Wow, chatty! As you're doing this, make sure the check box where it says "Custom signature" is checked off, or else your soon-to-be-customized signature will not work properly. Hope you like! :D BTW, I must admit I kind of have mixed feelings for Phineas and Ferb. I do agree it's one of the few cartoons of today that can be considered "entertaining", but some of its plot elements can be a bit too repetitive. Just saying. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. BTW, I present to you my biggest peeve. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) No, that song wasn't made directly against you. It was against those who have little to no sense in the word "respect". I hope you got the message from it. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you fully understand, and will accept it into your heart. :) Spread the word, if you can. ;3 BTW, I love your avatar (too cute). Mine is Larry Loveage from the infamous ''Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust''. This Larry almost looks like me, except I have brown eyes, wear glasses, and have a beard going on. :P --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo! I like what you've done to your userpage. It looks pretty! :3 BTW, I'm recording the new PnF movie on my DVR. I just hope I can watch it without my parents wondering: "What on Earth is our nineteen-year-old son who's in his second year of adulthood watching?!" :P BTW, I'm not really religious but judging by how you said "God created you", does that mean you're religious? :| --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Um... no, I'm not really "religious", although I do celebrate Easter with my family. Does that count? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I have alot in common with Isabella 2! BTW my name is Isabella! LOL BTW that was added byToadetteGirl10 23:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, my second favorite is Susie, she's so delilish and cute! My third favorite is Grechen. That was from ToadetteGirl10 23:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't play golf on a team, but I play it individualy. Yes a play clarinet in my school's band and I do play fluently Piano. I guess we are a lot alike! ToadetteGirl10 00:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you adding the photos to galleries as you go? Happy2432 22:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about adding the photos to the episode galleries as you upload them. I check the photo, but it's not in the gallery, so I add it. Happy2432 22:25, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Images Where do you get images Excaliferb, I need some. Phineas990 00:02, February 20, 2012 (UTC)